


insomniacs plus skatepark dates

by blackpercy



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, anyway i'm learning how to skateboard and yearning for a cute guy to also teach me how to skate, bc....I Am Struggling, i did put a Hint of romo, perachel fandom come get yalls juice, please they were BESTIES, they were best friends, this is platonic or romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27281863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackpercy/pseuds/blackpercy
Summary: it's a date at a skatepark. but it's 2 am. and they're best friends.
Relationships: Rachel Elizabeth Dare & Percy Jackson, Rachel Elizabeth Dare/Percy Jackson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	insomniacs plus skatepark dates

“Percy, I’m going to fall.”

“You’re _not_ going to fall.”

“I _will_ fall.”

Percy stared at her. His hands were firmly planted on her waist, and she was clutching his shoulders for dear life. 

They shouldn’t even be at the skatepark at this hour but when you put two insomniacs together, you get escapades to a skatepark at two AM.

“I’m gonna let go now.”

“Do _not_.”

Rachel’s eyes widened in panic. Percy cringed as her fingers held on tighter. He had been trying to teach her how to skate for a month or so, but she couldn’t stay on the board for more than five seconds.

“The key is to slightly bend your knees,” he instructed, demonstrating on the flat ground. Rachel looked down nervously, then looked up at his eyes, before sighing and trying it.

She didn’t fall off, which was a plus. Rachel gave a half-crazed laugh as she bent her knees and straightened over and over again. Percy laughed with her, her joy was cute.

“Great! Now-”

Percy didn’t even get to finish his sentence before she pitched forward, right into his arms.

“You good?” He asked, inspecting her face for any sign of injury. Rachel nodded and pushed herself upright. Her eyes were an interesting combination of disappointed and amused.

“I’m fine.” She glared at the blue skateboard. “I never want to get on that demonic thing again, though.”

“Understandable.”


End file.
